Send Me Into Darkness
by scatterthestars
Summary: Chris agrees to being blindfolded and comes to the conclusion that Darren sometimes has good ideas. Crisscolfer.


**A/N: I wrote a version of this in someone's ask on Tumblr yesterday and decided to rework it and put it up for people to read. Don't own Chris or Darren and don't send this to them. Thank You.**

The silk is smooth against his skin as it covers his eyes and is tied behind his head, darkness immediately overtaking his eyesight.

Being blindfolded is new for Chris, when Darren asked him to wear it he had been doubtful anything would be different. Now that he has it on though every touch of fingertips and kiss is a surprise, not knowing where the next one might be placed and having to mainly rely on his hearing.

When he feels lips at his right nipple he arches his back into the touch, hands desperately searching for curls to grip. He soon feels those same lips start to kiss their way down his stomach, hands on his hips.

A few seconds later he is standing alone wondering where the next touch will be.

"You going to be a good boy and keep the blindfold on." He hears breathed into his ear from behind.

"Yes." He answers, breathing heavy in anticipation.

Chris waits for Darren to do something, anything to him. He soon feels fingertips stroking down his spine and stop at the waistband of his boxers, "Take these off." Chris complies with the request, hooking his fingers in the boxers and slipping them down and off his legs. He is desperate for more, for Darren to touch him and relieve the ache he feels.

Standing naked in the middle of his bedroom in his own darkness, Darren somewhere near him, is a new thrill that Chris didn't know could be so arousing. He feels a hand wrap around his wrist, "Follow me."

He takes a few steps and knows he is by the end of his bed, arms being raised he reaches out and feels the bed post beneath his fingers.

"Grab it, and don't let go." Wrapping his fingers around the post and gripping tight.

He hears Darren walk away and return a few seconds later, and he waits.

The kisses being placed at the top of his back are doing nothing to relieve the pleasure growing in his body, he knows Darren is doing it on purpose.

"I know you want me to fuck you," Darren tells him. "And I will, but first let me kiss you." Chris turns his head and waits for the kiss that never comes. "I thought you wanted to kiss me?" He asks confused.

"I will, but where I want to." Once he feels the kisses going down his back he figures out where Darren is going and his cock twitches.

Darren's mouth at his lower back, one hand on his hip and the other on his thigh. Chris grips the post tighter when Darren pulls his asscheeks apart exposing his pink rim. The sensations that comes from the tongue swiping over his hole is enough to cause him to throw his head back and moan.

"More, please more," he hears himself beg. He feels Darren pushing his tongue in as much as he can, spreading his legs for more, and pushing back. Soon Darren's mouth is gone and has fingers at his lips, "Suck."

He opens his mouth and sucks the fingers in, running his tongue over the pads and in between each, making sure to get them as wet as possible. Darren's tongue is back at his hole and pushing in, one finger joining his tongue. The finger slowly slides in and out of him, stretching him open. A second finger is pushed in with the first, tongue still licking and pushing inside him, and then the fingers still and are removed.

"I think I would like to fuck you now." Chris hears being whispered in his ear.

He hears the lid of bottle being opened and his mind registers lube. Chris is caught off guard by the two fingers entering him, stretched just enough for them both to go in with ease. He feels Darren pull them out and push them back in, his thumb running over his perineum and sending shocks through his body -making his hands grip the post harder.

"You ready for a third?" Chris nods his head at the question and feels the three fingers go in and stretch him, getting him ready for what's next.

On one particular thrust in Darren crooks his fingers and hits Chris' prostate, causing him to grip the bed post with force and rest his forehead against it, "Re..ready for you."

The fingers leave, he's open and ready for Darren and breathes, "Climb onto the bed." With the help from Darren, Chris gets onto the bed and kneels in the middle of it. He feels the bed dip when Darren climbs in beside him, "I'm going to sit here," he hears. "And you are going to ride me, okay."

"Yes."

Chris' hand is in Darren's and is guided to where he is sitting in the middle of the bed.

Placing his knees on either side of Darren's hips and feeling for his shoulders, "I'm going to need some help here." Darren helps guide him to his cock and Chris sinks down around him inch by inch -bottoming out and groaning at the feeling. He lets himself adjust, muscles slowly relaxing around Darren, he wraps one arm around Darren's neck and the other resting on his chest. He rocks his hips to see if he can start to move; lifting his hips and sinking back down -his fingers clawing at the skin beneath him.

Chris stops to wrap his legs around Darren's waist, Darren's arms around him. Their combined body heat from being so close causing a sheen of sweat to cover their skin.

With the blindfold on it has heightened his sense of touch -making the feeling of Darren filling and fucking him that much more pleasurable, the touch from his hands on his back more noticable. He works himself down on Darren's cock, rocking his hips; Darren thrusting up into him and kissing at his neck.

He is soon being lifted and layed down on the mattress, his legs picked up and wrapped around Darren's waist. Chris feels Darren's cock at his entrance and just barely being pushed in, enough to tease and make him desperate, "Fucking fuck me already!"

Right then Darren slams into him and grinds his hips against Chris' ass, pulls back and does it again. He lifts his hips and meets Darren thrust for thrust,Chris' hands grip the bedsheets, bottom lip between his teeth and biting down on it.

Fingers pull his lip loose, "No, I want to hear you."

Angling his hips on the next thrust in Darren hits Chris' prostate -causing him to throw his head back and moan, one of his hands coming up and grabbing at Darren's back.

He can feel his cock heavy between them, Darren's stomach barely touching it when he thrust up; he wants to stroke himself, to fall over the edge into pleasure but holds off for a few minutes.

After Darren fucks him for a few more minutes, Chris is so on edge that when he wraps a hand around his cock it only takes a few strokes before he is coming, screaming something that sounds like Darren's name. He feels the warmth on his stomach and clenches around Darren, working himself through his orgasm.

Darren picks up his pace and thrusts until he is coming inside Chris, moves until they are both sensetive, pulling out and laying on top of Chris; both of them lying there and breathing.

Slowly Chris feels the blindfold being pulled up over his eyes, closing them when the lights hit them -opening them after a couple of seconds. When he turns his head it's to Darren staring at him, "What'd you think?"

"Different," he tells him. "But enjoyable. I guess you do come up with some great ideas."

"Would you do it again?"

"Yes, after you of course." Chris laughs, Darren pounces on him and silences him with a kiss.


End file.
